


The Cost Of War

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: I love The Netherlands 2019 Eurovision entry Arcade by Duncan Laurence, and once I heard it my brain scream you must use it, so here you go





	The Cost Of War

_**"Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh"** _

Walking among the fallen soldiers Thranduil was searching for someone, his heart was racing, and his breath was shallow he hopped and prayed you were one of the survivors.

_**"A broken heart is all that's left, I'm still fixing all the cracks, Lost a couple of pieces when I carried it, carried it, carried it home"** _

Roaming his eyes over the bodies, he still hadn't found you, he had searched the whole battlefield, turning he looked back towards his camp and saw many elves carrying bodies to the medical tent.

_**"I'm afraid of all I am, My mind feels like a foreign land, Silence ringing inside my head, Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home"** _

Walking towards the tent, Thranduil had a tense feeling, the wind was blowing in his direction and the smell of death and blood lingered in the air, raising his hand Thranduil placed it over his nose and hurried to the tent.

_**"I spent all of the love I've saved, We were always a losing game, Small-town boy in a big arcade, I got addicted to a losing game"** _

Hearing a small cough Thranduil turned his eyes to some surviving elves, laying on the ground calling the soldiers over he helped them to their "get these men to the medical tent now" he ordered and watched as the other rushed them to the tent.

_**"Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, All I know, all I know, Loving you is a losing game, How many pennies in the slot? Giving us up didn't take a lot, I saw the end 'fore it begun, Still I carried, I carried, I carried on"** _

Pulling the curtain open Thranduil stepped into the tent and looked at all the injured elves, he could smell death walking around all the beds Thranduil searched their face's and saw fear, acceptance, yet some were still brave in their dying moments.

_**"Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, All I know, all I know, Loving you is a losing game, Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, All I know, all I know, Loving you is a losing game, I don't need your games, game over"** _

Thranduil still didn't see you, and he did not want to check the dead tent, but to be his own mind at ease, he had too. 

Stepping out of the medical tent he crossed the short distance to the tent, where the fallen and dead soldiers were placed, swallowing thickly Thranduil lifted the curtain and walked in holding his hand to his face to stop the smell.

_**"Get me off this rollercoaster, Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, All I know, all I know, Loving you is a losing game"** _

The bodies were in lines on the floor, more than a hundred, all with blankets covered over their faces, one by one Thranduil kneed down by them and removed the cover looking at their faces while sending a silent prayer to Valar for them and their families. 

_**"Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, All I know, all I know, Loving you is a losing game, Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh"** _

Pulling the last cover back Thranduil dropped it seeing your face covered in blood, he felt his whole body break, falling backward Thranduil was now sitting in the dirt, looking at you, shaking his head, praying to Valar to wake him up, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. 

Crawling closer to you Thranduil let out a pained scream as he pulled your body and cradled you, stroking your hair, while two soldiers ran into the tent, seeing the scene in front of them the turned and exited, guarding the door the to give their king so privacy. 

Kissing your foreheard Thranduil whispered loving words as his tears exploded out of his eyes, his heart was breaking in two, he loved you, loved you more than his own life and you were now gone, and there was nothing in the whole world he could do about it.

_**"Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh"** _


End file.
